endless love
by mysteryheart
Summary: during a battle with a new akuma victim marinette gets seriously hurt. her friends and chole. discover her secret identity. however they aren't the only ones. hawkmoth now knows who ladybug is. but will he have a change of heart? will alya and nino finally see there friends get together? and will the ss adrienett sink? only time will tell if their endless love will forever live.
1. identity revealed

How had this happened. How had they gotten to this point? Chat noir. carapace. Queen bee. And rena rouge were all staring down at a battered de-transformed ladybug. Marinette dupain-cheng was laying on a futon in master fu's house. Her face was dirty and scratched up. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, and her earrings lay off to the side in a box. tiki . her kwamii was floating around her head crying and cursing herself as the other hero's waited with bated breath not attempting to sooth the kwamii. master fu was sitting a few feet away meditating as alya went over the thoughts as to what had just happened in her head.

Two hours earlier. iron heart a new akuma victim was just about to lose the battle when. In a last attempt effort in a face off against queen bee who was trying to sting him. One of ladybugs earrings had fallen off into the hands of chat noir. And just before he could tell her. an enormous pipe fell from its place atop the pile of scrap. It was heading straight for queen bee. And as ladybug hadn't noticed her missing earing she rushed forward and pushed chloe out of the way. Ladybug turned to use her yoyo. However it was to late. Not even chat noir who with tears in his eyes had lunged forward to reach her. Could get there before the pipe collided with ladybug head on. As soon as the pipe hit her everyone including iron heart had stopped in a state of disbelief. All. Except queen bee. Who in a fit of rage over her idol being struck instead of her rushed iron heart with tears streaming down her face stung the villain. Chat noir was one of the first to recover as he rushed forward " cataclysm!" He shouted as he touched the pipe. It immediately fell away into a pile of ruble. And as though time had began to start again rena rouge. Carapace and queen bee rushed up to cat noir who was now digging through the destroyed pipe pieces. Shouting at the top of his lungs. " no! No! No! It can't be like this! My lady! My lady! Where are you!?! Answer me!" He shouted through choked out sobs after a moment he spotted a hand sticking out through the destruction. Along with the help of rena rouge. Carapace and queen bee they quickly unearthed the rest of her. She was halfway transformed but her face was visible and the hero's collectively gasped. Their friend. Marinette dupain-cheng was ladybug. And she wasn't moving. Cat noir was the first to reach out to her and as soon as he grabbed her hand he quickly pulled her into a princess carry. Rena was the next of the hero's to recover from the shock. " we-we have to get her to a hospital!" She said as she stood up. And walked over to chat noir. Surprisingly he didn't agree. " no." He said flatly as he turned towards the town still carrying her. Carapace was next to recover. " dude. What do you mean no? If we don't get her to a hospital now she might not-" here he was cut off by chat " i said no!" He yelled as he gripped ladybug. His ladybug. To his chest. He had to think of something. He thought. The beeping of his ring all but forgotten " du-dupain-cheng.. W-why would you…. Why not…. Why you…. Why not me…." Queen bee whispered as carapace went over to her and helped her up. " come on chloe…. We can't help her if we're worried about you." He said as he walked her over to the others. By the time chloe got to them chat knew what to do. " we're bringing her to master fu." He said dryly as he hopped onto a nearby building using his staff. The rest of the hero's nodded and followed him. They had all been working together for about two and a half years. And they were all in their junior year of highschool. And after working together for a year they were allowed to keep their miraculous and when that happened they had all met master fu. They hardly knew why chat noir was going there. But there they were hands clasped together. Waiting to see if she would wake up

" i-is she…." Chloe finally said. Unable to finish her sentence " no queen bee. Marinette is a strong girl. She will survive. After all. The suit protected her from most of the damage." Master fu said in a softened tone. Chat placed his hand on marinette's face. " i… i don't know how i missed it all this time. From the beginning it was her. Of course it's her. How could it be anyone else? She is the kindest. Most honest girl in all of paris… and now. She's hurt. Because of hawkmoth…. I'll never forgive him for this." Chat declared in a low tone. Master fu had told the hero's that marinette had to stay there. Until she woke up. Besides her parents couldn't find out like this. They'd try and stop her.

And so. As days past more and more missing flyers went up. They were everywhere. Eve jagged stone made an announcement before every performance to help find marinette. The worst part about it for the group of hero's was school. Alya had reluctantly agreed to put a digital missing poster on the ladyblog and chloe. Who everyone knew was queen bee was pestered relentlessly about whether or not chat noir and ladybug were looking for marinette. The others were forced to look at the schools front door every day. The principal had ordered that posters should be hung everywhere. And anyone wishing to help put up posters should go to the dupain-cheng bakery. Directly after school. Every day the hero's made excuses as to why they couldn't go. Normally this would seem like a bunch of teens who didn't care about their missing classmate. But rose. Who could never say anything mean about anyone had started the rumor that they were secretly investigating marinette's disappearance. Since nino and alya knew each other's secret. And everyone knew chloe's. It was decided on that first day that they would reveal themselves to each other. And so they did.

The group trudged sadly towards master fu's house in their civilian form hoping that marinette had finally woken up. Their patience had paid off. Because as soon as they walked in the door they saw her sitting up drinking a cup of tea. Adrien was the first to run over to her and give her a hug. He had assumed master fu had told her who he was. " my lady! I'm so glad you're awake bugaboo! " he said happily " ch-chat!?!" Marinette said in disbelief. " yes bugaboo?" He asked looking at her with excitement shining in his eyes. She was sure to turn into a puddle at any moment as she felt her entire face heating up. She was sure her face was as red as her suit. " A-Adrien A-Agreste i-is…." She said trying to process what was happening. She had only just woken up an hour ago. This information was truly to much. And so. She fainted. Alya who knew her friend all to well wasn't especially concerned about her fainting. And so she spotted her time to tease the sly cat. " jeez agreste. We're here for one minute and you've already made her fall for you. " she said smiling. "Dude you can't just do that to a girl. Especially one who's been in love with you since middle school." Nino said teasingly. Even chloe joined in. " we didn't even get a chance to talk to her before you swooped in. This is ridiculous utterly ridiculous! When she wakes up we're putting a bag over adrien's face!" Chloe said turning her nose up. The others snickered as adrien blushed.

After a few minutes Marinette came to. Alya was standing above her while the other two made adrien stay put in a chair against the wall. And after a few minutes they explained to her what had happened. And that she had been unconscious for a week. Marinette nodded seriously. " master fu told me i had been out for awhile. But how are we going to explain my disappearance? And. What about the akuma? " she asked concerned. " the akuma left the civilian but we were to focused on you to catch it. But the weird part is. Hawkmoth hasn't attacked at all… i wonder why." Alya said as the others thought. Little did they know how the incident had affected their long time enemy.

Gabriel Agreste stood in his office pacing the floor. He was riddled with guilt about the incident. " oh nuru. I thought i was ready to do whatever i had to do to get those miraculous. I thought i was ready to kill ladybug and chat noir if i had to. But… ladybug is that girl… i saw it when they pulled her out of the rubble. There's no way she survived… " he said crossing his arms as he frowned. " but… why did it have to be her. That dupain-cheng girl. She had promise. She had a future. She had her entire life ahead of her and i took it away with my akuma… on top of all that. She's very dear to my son. She was there to go to the theatre with him to see… well you know. And she even made that scarf for him on his birthday. And had Natalie told me where she got it i would never have allowed her to lie. However i know he wore it to school. Which begs the question. Why didn't she tell him she made it?" He asked. " well master… maybe she saw how happy he was when he thought it was from you. And didn't have the heart to tell him… if you really feel bad. Why not go to her bakery and buy something in person? I know adrien loves the pastry's there." Nuru suggested. Gabriel rolled his eyes. " oh yes… that's the perfect way to make amends… i most likely killed their daughter, and so i'll buy a few croissants." Gabriel Said sarcastically. " but master. The suit protects her from harm. And even though she was missing an earring she was still half transformed. She could still be alive." Nuru said Seriously. Gabriel sighed. " perhaps. Well i suppose we could go to the bakery and get something."

Back at master fu's house the team had come up with a plan. " marinette's parents are going to want to take her to the hospital… they will see that the injuries are a week old." Master fu cut in. " that's fine. The story is. We were all looking around town for clues about where marinette was. Adrien heard a huge crash come from an alley. And he went in to investigate. He saw marinette there unconscious. And that's that." Chloe said

" don't forget mari. You have to tell the police you have amnesia. Or else they might take things a little further." Nino pointed out. Everyone nodded and soon the plan went into action. Chat noir and ladybug ( although she was still injured.) Ran across the paris rooftops before dropping into an alley about a block from the bakery. After de-transforming marinette let adrien pick her up in a princess carry before going limp as if she was unconscious. The others had tore her clothes a bit and smudged dirt on her to make it seem realistic. a few moments later Adrien agreste ran out of the alley holding a seemingly unconscious and battered dupain-chen and ran towards the bakery. Rose. Who had seen them quickly called everyone in a group call. "Adrien found marinette!!! She's unconscious and he's running with her towards the bakery!" She exclaimed. Everyone else exclaimed at the news. Elated that marinette had been found.

As adrien got to the bakery. Rose and ivan who had been close enough to get there just after him stopped a few feet away. Alya. Who had secretly been waiting on the side of the building suddenly ran up and opened the door for adrien as he carried her inside. Though with a shocked expression as to who was there. " father…" adrien said as he nearly lost his hold on marinette. Tom and Sabine who had been standing behind the counter gasped. as tears filled their eyes they ran over to the boy who was carrying their daughter. " adrien?" Gabriel asked as he turned to see his son. His eyes grew wide as he saw ms dupain-cheng unconscious in his sons hand. Though relieved as he realized she was obviously breathing. Though his relief was short lived as his eyes scanned the girl. Most of her exposed skin had been bruised and there were cuts on her face that hadn't quite healed. Her hair was loose though he could still see a deeper wound on the side of her head. It wasn't large. But might leave a scar. He thought. Though he was soon brought back to reality by his son's voice. " we have to get her to a hospital!" Adrien said. Concerned. Although he thought she was fine he wanted to be sure. " of course. Ma'am i would like to offer the use of my limo to help get your daughter to the hospital. " Gabriel said. This surprised his son greatly as adrien watched his father call the limo. By this time the whole class had gathered to form a crowd and everyone watched. Worried as marinette was carried by adrien into into the limo. On the ride to the hospital not only were tom and Sabine glancing at their daughter every few moments. Gabriel agreste was openly staring. Not that anyone noticed. He wasn't just staring at marinette. Though oftener than he would have liked he glanced at her bruises. He was staring at his son's face. And the way he held ms dupain-cheng. He was staring at how every time she breathed his son held his breath and his eyes darted to hers. Which continued to stay closed. And he stared at how more than once his son adjusted how he was carrying her. As if to make her more comfortable. Gabriel was beginning to suspect that his son was in love with the girl. And he watched attentively as adrien who ignored the nurses outstretched hands placed ms dupain-cheng on the stretcher himself and followed the stretcher as far as they would allow him to. Nor did he miss how his son practically jumped out of his seat in the waiting area as the doctor approached them.

" well mr and mrs dupain-cheng. Your daughter is very lucky. She has no broken bones or internal bleeding. Nor does she have any brain damage. There was a cut on her head that had to be stitched. But all her injuries are external. She's suffering from minor malnourishment and dehydration. But other than that she's fine. She is awake now. However she shouldn't move around much for a few weeks. She'll be given a wheelchair for school and she should be helped upstairs. That's all. Oh and we usually don't allow this but when we told her that her parents and a boy were waiting for her. She requested to see all of you." The doctor said smiling as he glanced at adrien. Gabriel, tom and Sabine now openly stared at adrien who blushed. " um. Thanks doctor." Adrien said smiling. " adrien. Why did ms dupain-cheng ask that you be let into her room?" His father asked directly. Adrien knew he had to say something. " uh. Well… me and marinette are a couple. We started dating a week before she went missing…." Adrien said blushing. Gabriel's eyes widened as he immediately looked at tom and Sabine who both looked shocked. " did you know about this?" Gabriel asked them. Sabine shook her head in disbelief. " no mr Agreste. We didn't. I'm surprised since mari usually tells us everything." She said as they walked towards marinette's room.

After everyone was done asking her how she felt tom than asked the question that would no doubt be repeated a million times. " what happened?" He said with worried eyes. And putting on her best performance marinette sighed as she looked around the room and said. " i don't remember. One minute i'm walking in the park. Than the akuma attacks. And while i'm running with everyone else i guess i was knocked out or something because next thing i know i wake up here." She says as her eyes looked around the room. " the doctors wouldn't tell me what was going on. Why am i in the hospital?" She asked feigning innocence. Sabine smiled sadly. " honey. Your father and i have been worried sick. You've been missing for a week." She said softly. Marinette's eyes grew wide as she acted surprised. Though Gabriel knew this was an act. While she was unconscious chat noir had probably seen his son walking an assumed it would be better for a civilian to find her. He had probably placed her in the alley and as His son was walking by chat noir had most likely knocked cans over or made some kind of sound. " well it's lucky your boyfriend found you then. " tom said winking as he nudged adrien. Marinette coughed. Which made toms hand flinch towards the nurses button. " oh i-I'm fine. You just took me by surprise. That's all. Thank you adrien for finding me." She said smiling. Gabriel cleared his throat. " yes. Adrien told us that you were dating. But i forget. How long have you two been an item. Minus the week you were missing of course." He said Seriously. Marinette thought for a minute and supposing that adrien wouldn't have said they were dating for that long she looked at Gabriel and said. " uh. About a week." She said glancing at adrien as he smiled. Gabriel nodded. As he processed that. So his son hadn't been lying about that


	2. clouded thoughts

a few days later marinette was heading back to school for the first time in over a week. as her mother wheeled her to the front door marinette was getting ready to wheel herself down to school when adrien appeared. " hey marinette wanna ride to school with me?" he asked gesturing towards the car he was usually esscorted in " oh... yea thanks. mom can i have my crutches instead?" marinette asked as she went to stand up. adrien immeadiatly reached out a hand to help her up as tom took the wheelchair inside and sabine handed marinette her crutches as adrien helped her into the car. on the ride to the school adrien casually draped his hand over marinette's shoulder as the tips of his ears turned pink. marinette blushed deeply as she bit the left side of her lower lip. " s-so glad school i am going back to be to." she rambled measing up her wording which instantly made her blush deeper as adrien chuckled. " i-i mean i am so glad to be going back to school..." she said as she gulped. embarrassed as her heart went a million miles a minute. she was in her own personal heaven. over the past few days she aceppted the fact that adrien was chat noir. and that he loved her. but she was afriad that he didnt love her as marinette. she was resigned to the assumption that he loved her because she was ladybug. not marinette. and as soon as they were alone she was going to try to tell him. though a small voice told her that he loved her for her. that small voice being tikki her kwamii. " shh. hide before adriens driver sees you." she told the small creature. tikki quickly ducked back into marinette's purse as she realized that adrien had been trying to get her attention. " marinette. we're here." adrien said as he got out and walked around the side of the car to help her out and onto her crutches. " thanks adrien." she said as she took his hand. " no problem bugaboo." he said flashing her his imfamous sly grin. and marinette noticed that instead of lifting her spirits the nickname now cast a dark raincloud over her heart. she only became more resigned to the idea that he only saw her as ladybug. not marinette. " whats wrong?" he asked as she began walking towards the school. using the crutches for support as adrien easily kept up with her. " nothing chat. we need to get to class. " she said, angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she tried to soley take on the stairs leading into the school. she stumbled and adrien quickly held her up at the waist so she wouldn't fall. " be careful m'lady. you could get hurt." he said smiling at her as his emerald eyes shone brightly with adoration. marinette pressed her lips into a hard line. " you can go to your class chaton. ill get alya to help me. you dont want to be late." marinette said as she turned as quickly as her crutches would allow and walked straight over to alya and nino. thankfully something in her expression had told adrien not to follow her.

the first half of her school day was spent thouroughly explaining her worries to nino and alya. " so you see. even though i love him for all of who he is. be it the sly cat or the sweet boy. he still only sees and loves me as ladybug. he doesnt love marinette." she said as she put her head in her hands. alya shook her head. " girl. your overthinking this. he loves you for you! not because your ladybug. " she said encuragingly. as she placed her hand on marinette's shoulder. " alya is right" nino offered. marinette rolled her eyes. " your just saying that nino because your her boyfriend. can you honestly say that adrien has spoken of marinette dupan-cheng as more than a friend these past few years? he's only ever talked about how he loved his lady. and even though i never thought of chat noir as more than a friend. these past few days i've realized that i love both parts of him... his sly cat personality along with his sweet and kind side. but ever since he found out that i'm ladybug these past few days. whenever we're alone he only calls me bugaboo. or m'lady. never marinette or even mari. but when we're alone i call him chat. or adrien. not just adrien and not just chat. because i've realized i love both of his sides. but he's continues to only love ladybug. and after he found out i was ladybug its like marinette only exists around other civillians. and even then. it doesn't seem like he loves me." marinette said as the rest of her words got stuck in her throat. the words formed a hard lump which she tried to swallow back as the tears from earlier stung the corners of her eyes. " girl. chill. he's crazy about you. chloe. back us up here." alya persisted turning to chloe, who sat at their lab table as well. though she had decided stay out of the debate. she had a newfound respect for marinette. not only because she was ladybug. though that was certainly a large part of it. but rather she respected her as marinette as well because. the fact that she was ladybug had allowed chloe to give justice to all the kind things marinette had done for her out of the spotted suit. one of the major things being that marinette had gotten chloe's mom to acknowledge her. which natrually led to their bond getting stronger. but not only that these past two and a half years or so. give or take. marinette had insisted that chloe was not as heartless and cold as she often presented herself to be. if it weren't for marinette she was sure that even sabrina would have abandoned her. " if you ask me. adrien is only seeing his lady. i mean its a hard pill to swallow. your so diffrent when your ladybug. and your adored because of it. and can i just say how much i adore you? but its not just because your ladybug. more like. you being ladybug helped me clearly see that marinette is an amazing and kind girl. i can't explain it right but basically knowing your ladybug helped me see that you were nice to me. even when i was mean to you dupain-cheng. kinda how adrien being chat noir helped you see that you love chat noir to. i think you've always loved chat noir. but your love of adrien pushed your love of chat noir into the closet. and if adrien wasn't doing the same thing then he's only ever loved ladybug and marinette was just the extra peice of the pie that he didn't want." chloe said bluntly. marinette felt as if her world was going to cave in. chloe made perfect sense. of course she made perfect sense. she wasnt trying to sugesugar coat anything or give marinette false hope. because she wasn't concerned with how marinette would react. marinette raised her hand. and asked to be excused. before she walked out of the classroom as quickly as her crutches would allow. after walking a few feet away marinette collaped onto her knees behind an out of order soda machine. as she put her face in her hands she could feel the tears overflowing from her eyes as she silently cried. she wanted nothing more ththan to be left alone. but of course the universe wasn't that kind. and the last person she wanted to see placed a hand on her shoulder. " m'lady? whats wrong? why are you crying bugaboo?" adrien asked as he pulled her into an embrace against his muscular chest. marinette sniffed as she began to speak. her voice shaking. " you dont love me." she said. it wasnt a question. " of course i love you bugaboo. we're purrrfect for eachother." he said attempting to lighten the mood " no! you dont! you dont love me! you dont love marinette. you love ladybug... you've only ever loved ladybug..." she said burying her face in his shoulder. he lifted her chin. gazing at her as he spoke. his lips just inches from her's. " two things." he finally said seriously. his tone then softened. " first. i'll decide who i love. second. i do love you marinette. not because your ladybug. but because your kind. caring. considerate. and your one of the bravest and smartest girls i know. with or without the mask. i love all of you." he said closing his eyes as he leaned foward slightly pressing his lips to hers. at first it was just a peck. but after a moment adrien quickly deepened the kiss as he pressed her against the wall. neither of them showed any signs of stopping and marinette wouldn't have cared if the whole school had stopped to watch. soon adriens tongue intertwined itself with hers as they both only broke away for mere seconds at a time allowing small bursts of air to fill their lungs. adrien placed his hand on mari's shoulder and had nearly pushed her down when someone cleared their throat behind the two


	3. Misunderstanding

(((hi! thank you to everyone who is following along with my story! im working really hard to make this entertaining. that being said i appreciate the comments that correct my mistakes. ill try to apply most of them to all of my future chapters to make everything go smoother. i noticed that someone said i have to start another paragraph when someone else starts talking . but thats not how i write. personally for me paragraphs mark the beginning and end of a scene. anyway if you have any comments on how your liking the chapters so far let me know! anyway this chapter is a bit lovey dovey so if thats not your thing. im not sorry just don't read this chapter.)))

" so you've made up i see." Alya said as a mocking edge entered her voice. Marinette and Adrien blushed as though they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. " hate to break it to ya but while you two were over here sucking face class ended. its time for lunch lovebirds. unless you know, you were planning on eating eachother." Alya teased. Marinette blushed deeper as adrien smiled unapologeticly. " uh. thanks Alya. we"ll be right down." Marinette said as she tried to slow her heart beat. " I dont know. I liked the second option better princess." Adrien said winking at her as he flashed his imfamous sly grin. of course this did nothing to improve the state of Marinette's heart. " i can hear the screams now. Marinette i hope you know that your breaking alot of teenage girls hearts by stealing away paris's most eligible bachelor. " Alya teased. " well he's not eligible anymore so you have nothing to worry about Mari." Alix said as she leaned against the wall joining the conversation. Alix had always enjoyed shipping Adrien and Marinette along with the rest of the class. minus Chloe of course. " anyway Agreste. your practically ontop of the poor girl. we're all happy for you but some things need to be executed behind closed doors." Alix said teasingly. Marinette's face burned with embarassment as she realized that Adrien was still practically ontop of her. she quickly peeled herself away from him. much to Alya's dissapointment. and Adrien's for that matter. " see you later girl. pro tip lock the trap door in your room if your going to resume after school!" Alya threw in before she rushed off to find Nino. " Alya!" marinette said in protest as her face burned. Adrien laughed as Alix quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and walked off as she struggled to hold back her laughter. Marinette hung her head in defeat as Adrien helped her up and onto her crutches.

later that day Marinette and Adrien were in their last class before they could go home. unfortunatley for Marinette Alix had most willingly told the entire school about the vending machine incident. and while she was absent for the majority of the exchange. the rest of the class had little to no trouble imagining what they had been up to. Marinette was sure she would die of mortification before the day was over. Adrien however was less affected to say the least. he lliked hearing people gush over how perfect they were as a couple. but for Marinette's sake he did nothing to egg them on as he soothingly wrapped his arm around her. attempting to sooth her embarassment.

after school Adrien went over to Marinette's house to hang out for a bit. he was overjoyed that his father let him go to her house. " do you want to play a game." Marinette asked as she closed the trap door to her room. " sure. how about Mega strike 3" Adrien sugessted as he went over to her shelf and picked out the game. soon they were into their fourth match. Adrien had yet to win a round against Mari though. and just as she was about to win again Adrien leaned over and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. Marinette could feel the heat rising to her face as she struggled to focus. and just as she considered locking her trap door she noticed the word "loser" play across her side of the screen. she narrowed hher eyes. " you sly cat! your a no good dirty cheater!" Marinette shouted as she began to throw pillows at him. neither of them were aware of Plagg and Tikki sitting on a nearby shelf enjoying some cookies and cheese as they watched the show unfolding before them. " hey! all's fair in love and war!" Adrien said laughing as he dodged a few pillows. as Marinette ran out of ammo she grabbed the cusion she was sitting on, opting to attack him directly. she only got a few swings in before. she tripped over backwards due to one of the other pillows she had thrown earlier somehow ending up behind her. Tikki eyed Plagg disaprovingly as he settled back onto the shelf smiling, pleased with his handy work. Adrien instinctivley reached out to grab Marinette's hand to try and stop her from falling. unfortunatley he ended up falling with her onto the floor. a minute passed before adrien sat up slightly. they were now sprawled across Marinette's floor and to their dismay tom had heard the crash and poked his head through the trap door. and for the first time Adrien realized the position they were in. Marinette was laying down under him blushing deeply. their clothes were disheavled from the fall and he was leaning over her. " i-it's not what you think!" Marinette said quickly. however it was to late. tom cleared his throat and looked away. " um. Marinette. perhaps you should lock your trap door in the future." he said quickly before leaving. Tikki had her hand firmly covering Plaggs mouth as she shot a death glare at him. " i hope you know this is your fault!" she said angrily. " i know. they'll thank me later." Plagg insisted. just then a small pillow was promply thrown directly at the cat kwamii Marinette covered her face in embarassment. as Adrien quickly stood up. " we are taking this to our graves!" Marinette declared as she went to sit on her bed. " this is all your fault! you cheated!" she shouted as she held her face in her hands. " hey your the one who tried to kill me with pillows." Adrien said defending himself as he blushed

the next day at school Alya, Chloe and Nino sat infront of Marinette and Adrien smiling as they picked at their food. " girl. what did i tell you about locking your trap door?" she said snickering, Marinette practically choked on the bite of pizza she was chewing. " w-what?" Marinette asked playing dumb. Alya rolled her eyes. " girl. your dad went onto a parents advice site and asked " what to do when your teen is sexually active." she said snickering " my mom showed it to me!" Alya said as she held up the phone so marinette could see the screenshot. " MY LIFE IS OVER" Marinette declared as she placed her head against the cafateria table Adrien's ears turned pink as Nino lightly punched him on the shoulder. " way to go dude! you got caught and survived!" he said laughing as Chloe rolled. her eyes. " you are ridiculous Adrien. utterly ridiculous. you've only been dating for a few days and you already can't keep your hands to yourself!" she said in mock horror. " you should have seen them by the vending machine-" Alya began. " WE DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT THE VENDING MACHINE!" Marinette blurted out cutting her friend off. " can we speak about what happened behind the vending machine?" Nino asked smiling. " NO!" Adrien and Marinette shouted in unison. to loudly as half the cafateria turned to smile at them, many of the boys gave Adrien a thumb's up and Marinette was certian that she would die of humiliation. " this is all a big misunderstanding." she said groaning as she placed her head in her hand's " will Marinette dupain-cheng and Adrien Agreste please report to the principals office." the loud speaker announced.


	4. close but no cigar

the silence was maddening as the principal looked at the two teens sitting infront of him wondering where to begin. " do you know why your here?" he asked in a stiffened tone. " No. but it certianly can't be anything bad." Adrien said cooly as he wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulder comfortingly. he was going over diffrent arguments in his head. diffrent ways to get out of trouble. sadly he knew the perfect way. due to the akuma attacks the school board had pulled much of the schools funding. it had looked like they were going to close. then Gabriel Agreste voulenteered to provide funding. and many improvements were made. Adrien didnt want to go that far. he didnt want to be manipulative. but he couldn't let his lady get in trouble for whatever they were called in for. the principal sighed. " fortunatley for you. your right. it isnt bad. you see, due to Ms Dupain-Cheng's recent injuries. the staff has agreed that your schedules have to be match exactly. We have been informed by various students that you Mr Agreste have been helping Ms Dupain-Cheng up the stairs and around the school. those same students have raised concerns because with the classes you do not have together Ms Dupain-Cheng has been attempting to maneuver up the stairs and around the school on her own and it seems that none of the boys or girls for that matter are completely comfortable with helping her themselves. they are worried that they might trip or something." the principal said with a disbelieving look in his eyes. he sighed and continued. " there for i have no choice but to put you two in all the same classes together" he finished. Adrien couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he nodded. the rest of the meeting was spent moving Adrien and marinette into all the same classes.

after school Adrien invited Marinette over to his house. after all. they didnt want to have her mother and father breathing down their necks. Marinette still couldn't forgive him for his ppost on that gods awful site. " do you need anything to drink?" Natalie asked Marinette. as they walked towards Adriens room. " no thank you." Marinette said nervously as she fiddled with the edge of her jacket. once they were in the confines of Adriens room Natalie left them alone. the business of today was much the same as yesterday. Adrien and Marinette we're planning on playing games this time PC games. Adrien had heard about a virtual reality games that you could play with a group of people or multiple people from around the world and he was anxious to show Marinette, he was convinced that this was something she would like. and after a moment he began explaining it to her. " Ok. so first you make your avatar. then you join or make a world. once you have the virtual reality goggles on you can' see anything but the game." he informed her as he fit the goggles to her head. in that Moment a Maid came in with hot tea for them and placed it on a nearby table. Marinette was snickering as she waved her hand infront of her face. " this is awesome!" she said as she walked around. after the maid left Adrien feeling mischievous began to chase Marinette. Marinette who couldnt see him because of the googles laughed and ran around the spacious room aimlessly before tripping over the bed. she laughed as she sprawled across the sheets waving her arms semi frantically. " Marinette be careful-" Adrien called. but it was to late. her hand had hit the cup of hot tea and the liquid quickly spilled onto Marinette's shirt. " Ow!" she said as she pulled off the goggles. Adrien quickly rushed over to her and half pulled her shirt up. " are you ok? lets-" though he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Natalie who had heard the noise came to check on them. And Adriens heart dropped as he realized what she must be seeing. him leaning over marinette. pulling her shirt up. and Marinette's hair. messed up slightly due to the goggles. of course it didnt help that she was blushing wildly. " i don't get paid enough to deal with this." Natalie said as she quickly closed the door. " not again!" Marinette groaned as she put her face in her hands. half an hour later Adrien and Marinette stared in utter horror as they saw his fathers question on the parenting advice site. " how to deal with a sexually active teen boy" Adrien read aloud. " my life is over..." marinette said. her now washed shirt was drying on a nearby hook as she had a towel wrapped around her.

" your telling me. both our fathers think we're having sex and unfunfortunatley for me their wrong." Adrien said teasingly as he flashed her his sly cat grin. she quickly threw his pillow at him. " why is a pillow your weapon of choice?" he asked sarcastically. " im fresh out of bricks." she retorted. " well we could always prove our parents right." he suggested. Marinette smiled and walked over to Adrien as she sat in his lap. his heart began to thud wildly as she leaned foward and kissed him. slowly until he was wild impatience. Marinette pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear. " dont make me Dangle you off the Eiffel Tower chaton." she then patted his cheek and went to go put on her now dry shirt.


	5. Caught red handed

after a few weeks Marinette was off her crutches, and to their classmates dismay both her and Adrien adamently denied being intimate with eachother. not that anyone believed them. This bothered Marinette more than it should have and she complained to the others during night potrol. " you shouldn't feed baseless rumors. thats wrong. and borderline cruel." she Argued sourly. " oh come on girl! its all in good fun! after all, you and Adrien are finally together! you've had his posters covering your walls for-" here Alya was cut off by Marinette firmly clasping a hand over her friends mouth. honestly Alya acted like Adrien in his Chat Noir suit wasn't standing right there. " whats that bugaboo? you had a shrine to me in your room?" he said jokingly as he perched on the chimney of the house they had stopped at. Marinette crossed her arms. " it wasn't a shrine it was just a few pictures!" Marinette said angrily. her face flushing as red as her suit. " thats right. her mom made her take the shrine down..." Alya began. Marinette stomped over to her friend and pushed her off the antenna she had perched herself on. Chat Noir laughed as Rena stuck her tongue out at a crimson faced ladybug. nightly patrol had begun to get quiet. Hawkmoth hadn't attacked in nearly a month. and the group had began to wonder if he was planning something huge. they knew that he had tested the limits of his powers before. and had worried that he had discovered a new way to Enhance his abilities. and if he had. how would they deal with it. Chat who was really impatient to defeat Hawkmoth. mainly because he now had a score to settle. thought that they should consider bringing someone new to the team. there were other miraculous. and students who would be a perfect fit. but Ladybug was against it. as was everyone else. " we can't just give away miraculous like oprah. they have to be earned. we can't let our desire to defeat Hawkmoth make us rush into things. especially things like this." she had insisted. Chat was at a loss. he couldn't find a way around his lady's perfect reasoning. and so the idea. though not completely lost. was put away for another time.

the next day at school Marinette sighed as she waited for the bell to ring. with nothing to do. no akuma to battle. though that was a good thing. and nothing to look forward to. her days had become dull. her only ray of sunshine was her boyfriend. she still couldn't believe it. and she often pinched herself as though it would wake her up. her boyfriend was Adrien Agreste. and he made everything better. his laugh. his hair. his face. even his eyes. oh especially his eyes were mesmerizing. Marinette had discovered. with complete embarrasment that she still swooned over him. though thankfully she was now able to form coherent sentences around him. she still watched him constantly. nothing made her happier. and although she never noticed, she now moved when he did. adjusting herself so that her perfect view was never interupted. and although she didn't notice. someone else did. Lila. who had failed in all her attempts to make everyone hate Marinette now sat in the back of the class. forgotten. alot had changed for her since they were 14. to her dismay, Alya who had done a story on her for the school paper due to the outrageous stories she told. had gotten in contact with celebrities and everyone else she said she knew to confirm her tall tales. like any great reporter does. and they had all responded to her saying that they had no idea who the girl was. needless to say. it was the talk of the school sophmore year when her artical " serial liar" hit the school papers. it was front page news. now no one paid her any mind. and she was frustrated. these last few weeks she had been exploding with negative feelings. yet Hawkmoths Akuma never showed. she had always been a frequent Akuma victim. if you could even call her that. and everyone was sure she wanted to get Akumatized. however now that she saw. for the. hundreth time this week. Marinette and Adrien holding hands under the table she just couldn't take it. " Ms! its extreemly difficult to concentrate on your lesson while Marinette and her Boy-toy are practically locking lips in class!" she spit as she stood up. everyone looked at her Annoyed. however she continued. " furthermore Marinette was only put into this class because she couldn't walk up the stairs by herself. pathetic if you ask me. anyway. now that her legs are perfectly fine she should go back to where she belongs. instead of attaching herself to Adrien like a puppy. last time i checked pets weren't allowed in school." she sneered glaring at Marinette. Marinette's face turned red out of Anger and embarrassment. she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Adrien pulled her to his chest and glared at Lila. " look. just because your jealous doesn't mean you get to try and put Marinette down. she is the nicest. bravest and most honest girl i know. you have no right to speak about her. or anyone else for that matter that way. if the fact that we're holding hands offends you then maybe try a bit harder to keep your eyes on the board instead of us. Marinette is right where she belongs. and i'm not going to let you scare her away." Adrien declared. the entire class nodded approvingly as Lila's face turned a deathly white and she stormed out. her anger and resentment reaching an all time high. she had never been so humiliated in her life. and she was sure an Akuma would come for her. if she held onto her anger. she went home thinking up ways to increase her aggravation.

after school Adrien and Marinette went to her house. Marinette was Elated over what had happened. her knight in shining arm- er leather. had defended her. not that she couldn't defend herself. but because it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt. that he loved her as much as she loved him. Marinette smiled smugly as she beat him in another round of the game." thats ten to zero kitty." she said triumphantly as she looked over at him. Adrien pouted. upset over his loss before a devious idea crossed his mind. he smiled and stood up as she did, before quickly backing her into a wall. he then placed his hands on either side of her so that she couldn't escape. " congradulations princess. you've won the game are you ready to collect your prize?" he asked in a seductive tone as he leaned in until their llips were just inches apart. " Ch-Chat..." Marinette whispered as her face turned scarlet. Adrien smiled and kissed her deeply. though this time was much more intense than the other times they had kissed. Marinette hooked her legs around Adriens waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. knotting her hands in his hair as she tried to pull him closer. of course it didn't help that her parents weren't home because that caused all. sorts of indecent thoughts to pop into Adriens head. Tikki assuming the worst tapped Plagg on his shoulder and went into her drawer to wait out the storm. and after a moment she pulled the obviously perverted cat Kwamii into the drawer as well. much to his dissapointment. he had planned on getting some cheese to enjoy the show. though Adrien who was a somewhat gentleman at heart wasn't going to push Marinette to far. and he contemplated stopping as he shrugged out of his jacket. Marinette who couldn't have planned anything impure if her life depended on it was thinking about letting him make the first major move. though the thought immediately embarrassed her. unfortunatley for them just as Adrien who wanted to test what was safe began to slowly slide Marinette's shirt up. someone cleared their throat. loudly. Marinette quickly jumped back in surprise. falling off her bed. and Adrien immediately extended a hand to help her up. Alya was standing near the open trap door with her lips pressed in a hard line as she tried to bite back her laughter. Marinette put her head in her hands. if her friend didn't believe her before when she said she wasn't sleeping with Adrien. she certainly didn't believe her now. and to make matters worse. they had no defense. this hadn't been some seriously misunderstood situation. they had been making out. and might have done more if not interupted. " seriously. Agreste. you two go at it like rabbits. we're going to have to put you on a leash." she commented as she rolled her eyes. Adrien smiled unapologetically. " meow-uch Rena it hurts that you dont trust me. i'm not some ally cat you know. besides. me and Marinette are dating. its natrual to want to do things with my lady. besides. don't act like you and Nino play checkers when your parents are out of town. " he retorted. Alya threw him a dirty look. " how did you get in?" Marinette asked desprate for a change of subject. " i used the key under the eve." she said smiling. but unwilling to let the subject drop Alya rolled her eyes and said. " seriously. is it too hard to remember to lock your trap door?" she asked skeptically. Marinette blushed deeply

unbeknownst to them. the first Akuma in weeks had just landed on Lila's pen. Hawkmoth was back. and he knew exactly what to do. " Lila. you are now true writer. you have been ridiculed for your lies. now everything you write will-" here he was interrupted by Lila. " Actually Hawkmoth. i have a proposition for you..." she said smiling mischieviously. Hawkmoth thought for a moment. " i'm listening..." he said patiently


	6. surrender

Lila smiled as she explained her plans to Hawkmoth who was an all to willing listener. " interesting..." he said, thinking it over in his head. " can you really afford to turn me down? i mean Ladybug and Chat Noir have three other hero's with them. and its five all together. with a bit of help you could even out the odds you could akumatized me and make me your partner. it's not too bad idea really then we can put my plan into action. honestly think about it you've been working alone for how many years? and every time you've lost now you can win and get whatever it is you want." Lila said confidently. Hawkmoth pondered this for a moment. her plan had flaws. for one. he could only Akumatize one person at a time. and if Lila was Akumatized then he couldn't use a civillian. suddenly a better idea popped into his head. the peacock miraculous. obviously it would kill the girl. but Hawkmoth didn't care as much as he did with Marinette. after all ms Dupain-Cheng was a sweet girl. and Lila was bitter and evil. he consoled his conscience with the fact that if she died he would be doing the world a favor. after all she is a really obnoxious kid. but he would have to be careful he knew that Lila didn't like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. he couldn't allow her to harm Marinette. after all she was dating his son and against his better judgment he couldn't deny that his son seemed very serious about the girl and he wouldn't harm his son like that. after all his son was the only one he have left. " i have a much better idea. Lila. your teleporter. i give you the power to teleport to me so i can give you the peacock Miraculous. this way you will have powers of your own." he said sneering.

the next day Marinette and Adrien were cuddling on her bed. when they heard a loud explosion comming from the park. marinette and adrien looked at eachother quickly before they called out to their kwamii's " Tikki spots on!" Plagg claw's out!" they said in unison before they quickly ran onto Marinette's balcony before they leapt onto the roof's of the city running towards the explosion. as soon as they got to the park Rena Rouge. Queen bee and carapace were already waiting for them as they stood infront of the park looking at a large Iron robot. Iron heart was back. the hero's only nodded at eachother once before they jumped into battle.

about an hour later Chat Noir who had finally found an opening used his cataclysms destroy the Rose the Akuma was in. " bye bye little butterfly." Marinette said. as she purified tthe Akuma. all the hero's were exausted. and after a moment Ladybug realized that she hadn't used her lucky charm today. as she was contemplating using it so she could set everything back to normal. after all there had been allot of damage. Queen bee gasped and pointed. at the top of the tower there stood hawkmoth. he had mayura and an Akumatized victim hiding in the shadows. their plan set. Chat Noir who only had four minutes told the others to keep Hawkmoth busy. he then ran off. without wedding another minute the heroes jumped into battle. ladybug who had decided to sneak up on Hawkmoth used her yoyo to swing around the back of the Eiffel Tower. there she was stopped by a civilian who was frantically calling out to her. " ladybug help! Chat Noir is stuck in an Alley and is about to de-transform!" the civillian panicked. and as Ladybug quickly followed him into the alley he smiled. once there ladybug looked around confused. She then turned to the civilian. "Chat isn't-" however she didnt finish her sentence as the civilian kissed on the cheek.she almost immediately crumpled to the ground now fast asleep. the civilian smiled as he transformed into ladybug. he was chameleon the Akuma victim who was hiding in the shadows. He had baited ladybug into the alley under Hawk moths orders and transformed into her though ladybug wouldn't be sleeping forever just above half an hour so he had to work fast. he quickly ran back to the Eiffel Tower where Mayura helped him to the top. once there she closed her hand around his throat and acted as though she had caught him. the others. thinking that ladybug had been caught gasped. and Chat Noir who had just returned felt the blood leave his face at the sight before him. Hawkmoth wasted no time. " Give me your miraculous Chat Noir. or my partner here will snap Ladybug's neck. your miraculous. for her life." he said, a cruel smile plastered on his face. Chat Noir's eyes darted to the imposter's face. it was the perfect mask of fear. " P-Please save me Chat Noir. D-Do what he said." the imposter squeaked pleadingly. Chat Noir closed his eyes and slowly reached for his ring

((( so sorry about the first update. half of it was missing. i dont know why but its fixed now thank you for reading.))


	7. first fight

Chat Noir fiddled with his ring between his fingers. after a moment he smiled. " You know what I love most about my lady?" Chat Noir said. A sly grin on his face. Hawkmoth scowled. What?" he asked shifting his eyes to the other hero's. " She's selfless, and always put's everyone else first, thats how I know that she would never tell me to do what you say. Ever. " Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as he pressed his palm to the floor. The ground began to crumble as Mayura reached for her feather. Just then Carapace's shield shot straight for her, knocking her fan out of her hand. Without missing a beat Queen bee rushed over to sting Hawkmoth, he had just bareley dodged the Attack when Mayura seized her fan and blew a feather towards Hawkmoth. Rena rouge quickly tackled Mayura as the feather connected with Hawkmoths walking stick. At this time Rena and Mayura were rolling dangerously close to the gaping hole that the cataclysm had made. " Hawkmoth you feel trapped and in despare, I give you the ability to summon a protector!" She hissed, as she pinned Rena to the ground. the tower began to shake. An enormous spider about the size of two double decker buses began to climb the structure.

The entire ordeal was beginning to get out of hand. Rena quickly used her flute to strike Mayura in the head before getting up. Mayura quickly recovered from the blow as she charged Rena brandishing her fan. Rena smirked and gripped her flute. " BATTER'S UP!" Rena shouted as she used her flute to forcibly strike Mayura in the gut The action sent the villian flying back into a metal beam. " If we survive this, remind me to never get on your bad side." Carapace said as he eyed Mayura. She seemed to be out cold. Queen bee was closing In on Hawkmoth when the spider stuck its long leg in between them, causing the hero to jump back in alarm. There was a deafening snap as the cretures weight began to make the towers support beams give out. "We have to get out of here!" Queen bee shouted as the structure began to give way, grabbing Carapace by the arm she looked around spotting Rena who was now trying to get to an unconcious Mayura. " I have to get her miraculous! its one of the two that were taken!" Rena shouted over the noise of the tower collapsing. " Where is Chat?" Queen Bee asked

Carapace shrugged as he looked around. Here I am." Chat said as he ran up to them. " Where have you been?" Queen Bee asked. " after I used cataclysm I tied up the akumatized citizen and placed him somewhere safe where he can't transform into anybody. After that I was about to de-transform so I ducked into a bathroom and recharged, now i'm back and why is the Eiffel Tower falling apart?" Chat Noir asked. " No time to explain. " Queen Bee says as she noticed a large beam break and head straight for Rena. " Rena look out!" Queen Bee said as she quickly dashed forward and grabbed Rena by the arm, yanking her back just in time as the beam grazed her face before crashing into another support beam. Chat Noir and Carapace didnt know what to do. or how to get down. Now this was probably the stupidest last minute plan ever, but Carapace and Chat Noir quickly scooped up Rena Rouge and Queen Bee before they jumped off the top of the Eiffel Tower. For a moment as they were falling they thought that they would surley be stains on the street. Could their suits even protect them from a fall that high? Just then they heard a sound that was music to their ears. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted as she jumped off a lower level of the crumbling tower, she was now floating down safely in a gigantic paper boat. One by one she plucked them out of the sky and into her boat with her yoyo. The entire rescue had taken about half a minute, as soon as they landed Chat Noir tackled Ladybug to the ground. " Your ok!" He said relief coloring his voice. " Of course I am kitty, you can't get rid of me that easily." Ladybug said smiling. Chat Noir laughed as she threw up the boat. "Miraculous Ladybug!!!" Ladybug shouted as she watched the magic fix everything. of course the band of hero's were now just happy to be alive, of course they were upset because Hawkmoth had obviously escaped. However, they knew they would catch him one day.

Later that day Adrien and Marinette were playing game's at her place when sabine popped her head up through the trap door. " Mari me and your father are going out for a date night. Adrien can stay, as long as he keeps his hands to himself." She added smiling as she left. after a few moments Marinette got up, put the controller down, and locked her trap door.


	8. suspicions arise

the next day in class Marinette and the others began to discuss who Mayura could be. after all it is odd that they've only seen her once before years ago.

" do you think that its the same miraculous holder as before?" Alya asked. Marinette shrugged. "maybe, i mean we have no reason to think its someone else. but weither it is or isn't the same person we need to figure it out. the peacock miraculous is very gaudy, i think we would notice it. " she said seriously. " but we havent noticed anyone walking around with hawkmoth's miraculous so maybe they're hiding it somewhere?" nino countered. " if i had to wear a brooch i would hide it to. brooch's are so out of style, like no one under fifty wears them." Chloe said smirking. " hey. thats not very nice chloe my mother used to wear this beautiful peacock brooch and-" however Adrien didn't finish his sentence along with the others he had realized what he had just said. " No. no no no no no. my mother could not have been mayura!" Adrien hissed angrily. " Marinette leaned her head against Adriens. " Adrien, just because your mother may have had the peacock miraculous. doesn't mean that she was using it for evil. and... it was, damaged..." Marinette trailed off. long ago they had asked master fu what a damaged miraculous could do to its holder. he had told them all that the holder would eventually die. that the miraculous would hurt them. it was no secret that Adriens mother died of an unexplained illness. Adrien placed his head against marinette's as if he needed the support. which he probably did.

after school the group still hadn't come to a definitive conclusion about weither Adrien's mother was Mayura. and if she was. who would she have left the brooch to. Adrien knew that his mothers brooch was in his fathers tribute case. a case full of her photo's and things. and before they all went home by Marinette's persuasion he had agreed to see if the brooch was still their. " but your coming with me. " he said as he held open his car door for her. Marinette immeadiatly agreed. she knew what she would be looking for

as soon as they got to the agreste mansion Adrien made a b-line for his fathers office. Mr Agreste opened the door. "Hello Ms Dupain-Cheng. what is it Adrien?" he asked impatiently. " well... i really wanted to... introduce marinette... to. mom..." he said trailing off. Mr Agreste's eye's widened "absolutely not her grave is for family-" here he was cut off by his son. " Marinette is really important to me dad. and someday if she'll let me i plan to make her part of this family, anyway i didn't mean her grave." Adrien said icily. " sir. adrien told me about the tribute you keep to your wife. i think its Amazing you did that for her. and i thought that maybe the tribute would work just as well. after all she must want to stay by her family." Marinette said in a small voice. mr agreste blinked. he was shocked. that she could be so considerate.


End file.
